bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic 3D Blast 5
Sonic 3D Blast 5 for the Game Boy (Not connected to the ''Somari'' hack of the same name) is a pirate original made by Makon Soft Studio. The game's release date is unclear, but it might be between 1996 and 1998 since this game uses Sega Saturn version of Sonic 3D Blast and multiple Game Boy multicarts marked '1998' contains this game. The gameplay is very similar to other Makon Soft pirates, using an almost identical engine to those games. This game (as well as its hacks) is infamous due to it's quality; it's controls, level design, music and programming are notably poor. Gameplay Sonic's controls work similar as they do in Sonic The Hedgehog 2. However, to defeat enemies you can only jump on them instead of spinning into them. In turn, this makes the Spin Dash in the game rather useless. There are numerous enemies ripped from Sonic the Hedgehog 1 & 3 although they're reduced to moving back and forth in this game. The invincibility powerup no longer changes the music nor does it kill enemies when you run into them, it simply protects you from enemies for a certain amount of time, and the lack of a music cue makes it difficult to tell when it wears off. Getting hit leaves you temporarily invulnerable like other Sonic games, but you can't collect any rings that you lose. There are also no bosses in this game. Levels The game has a total of 4 levels that appear to be based on both levels of the Mega Drive / Genesis Sonic the Hedgehog games. There is a map before each level, explosion is from Sonic 3D Blast, which is useless or relevance to the game. The first level is similar in appearance to that of most Sonic games; a tropical setting that seems to be based off Green Hill Zone. The second level is based off Flying Battery Zone from Sonic & Knuckles and includes the robotic mice from that zone. The third level looks somewhat similar to Spring Yard Zone, although as the other levels are based off Sonic 3 & Knuckles it's probably based off Carnival Night Zone. The fourth level takes place in a desert, and is likely based off Sandopolis Act 1. It's often considered to be the most difficult level in the game due to glitches which frequently occur as well as a gap which is almost impossible to cross. (It's possible to cross it however by bouncing off a Buzz Bomber.) The fifth level is based off Marble Garden Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 3. Music The music in Sonic 3D Blast 5 is loosely based off Sonic the Hedgehog 3 for the Mega Drive, while Sonic Adventure 7's is loosely based off the music from the PC version of it. *Title Theme: Sonic & Knuckles Title Theme *Level 1: Sonic the Hedgehog 3: Angel Island Zone, Act 1 *Level 2: Sonic 3 & Knuckles: Mini-Boss *Level 3: Sonic the Hedgehog 3: File Select *Level 4: Sonic the Hedgehog 3: Bonus Stage - Slot Machine *Level 5:Sonic the Hedgehog 3: Angel Island Zone, Act 1 Sonic Adventure 7 Tracks: *Level 1: Sonic 3 & Knuckles PC: Launch Base Act 1 *Level 2: Sonic 3 & Knuckles PC: Sky Sanctuary Act 1 *Level 3: Sonic 3 & Knuckles PC: Launch Base Act 1 (Same track as Level 1) *Level 4: Sonic 3 & Knuckles PC: Launch Base Act 1 (Different track than Level 1 & 3) *Level 5: Sonic 3 & Knuckles PC: File Select *Ending Music: Sonic the Hedgehog 3 PC: Ice Cap/Sonic 3 Title Theme (near the end of the song.) *Game Over: Sonic 3 & Knuckles PC Game Over (same as S3DB5) *Intro Music: Sonic 3 & Knuckles PC Launch Base Act 1 (Again, different than the rounds 1 and 4!) Gallery s3dblast5gb.jpg|Complete copy Sonic 3d Blast 5 alt cart.jpg|One of the typical cartridges of Sonic 3D Blast 5. sdx-all-front.JPG|A later reprint of Sonic 3D Blast 5. sdx-all-back.JPG|Back of everything with Sonic Advance 3 Screenshots (Note also the Harvest Moon artwork on the back of the manual!) sonic3Dblast5_frontcover.jpg|Box of the Alternative Cart (Front) sonic3Dblast5_backcover.jpg|Alternative Cart (back) Sonic_3dBlast_GB_Cart_1.jpg|A Sonic 3D Blast 5 cartridge, but the sticker is torn. File:Sa5.jpg|Sonic Adventure 5 cartridge; a label variation of Sonic 3D Blast 5 Mle.png|A comparison of the Start screen of the games (minus Adventure 8) Alternate Yellow Cartridge.jpg|Sonic 3D Blast 5 (Yellow Cartridge Varient) Image (5).jpg|Sonic 3D Blast 5 in a Super 1998 29 in 1 Mult-cart Image (6).jpg|Sonic 3D Blast (Also Called G Sonic 5) uses the art for G Sonic (Which is Sonic Blast on Game Gear in the US). G Sonic is the japan version of Sonic blast on Game Gear Other versions ''Sonic Adventure 7'' Sonic Adventure 7 is a hack of Sonic 3D Blast 5, made in 1999, although this hack is for the Game Boy Color. The game adds color, alters some of the graphics and changes the order of the levels, with the fourth level from S3DB5 becoming the first level. What used to be a remake of Sonic 3D Blast's intro was replaced with Sonic & Knuckles' intro, and the title screen is a very poor digitization of Sonic Adventure's box art. Strangely, the game includes a manual which is mostly a poorly done edit of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonic_Blast Sonic Blast]'s manual, with most references to Knuckles being replaced with the Sonic Adventure 7 logo, despite Knuckles himself appearing in the intro (in green.) This game was later hacked to make Pokémon Jade and Pokémon Adventure. SonicAdventure7Cart.jpg|The cartridge of Sonic Adventure 7, complete with instructions. ''Sonic Adventure 8'' Sonic Adventure 8 was released by Makon Soft Studio in 2000. The intro itself has been completely redone and the game now has the intro music from S3DB5, and the second (S3DB5) / fourth (SA7) level has become the first level. There currently isn't an emulated version of this hack. Sonic Adventure 8.jpg|A boxed copy of Sonic Adventure 8 (Note the use of a rumble cartridge) 11090302227929_703.jpg|At the top left, another label variation for the Sonic Adventure 8 cartridge. Sonicadventure8_frontcover.jpg|Front cover Sonicadventure8_backcover.jpg|Back cover (showing characters that do not appear in the game) Sonic Adventure 8 29in1.jpg|A 29 in 1 Sonic Adventure 8 box with Rockman X4 Image (2).jpg|The Cartridge to the 29 in 1 Sonic Adventure 8 and Rockman X4 IMAG0737.jpg|1st Screen cap with Sonic in Sandopolis Zone Act 1 IMAG0738.jpg|2nd Screen cap with 3 Sonic's in Spring Yard Zone IMAG0739.jpg|The title screen. The game calls itself Sonic 8 but the name on the box says Sonic Adventure 8 IMAG0740.jpg|The Start Screen. Uses Sonic 3D Blast (Sega Genesis) Sprites for background IMAG0741.jpg|The Zone Screen. Uses Sonic Adventure logo from Sonic Adventure 7 IMAG0742.jpg|1st Level is Flying Battery Zone from Sonic & Knuckles. (Starts on the hardest zone in the game) IMAG0743.jpg|The end of the level/Goal post IMAG0744.jpg|2nd Zone Screen IMAG0745.jpg|2nd Level is the first level from Sonic Adventure 7. Probably Sandopolis Zone IMAG0747.jpg|The Game Over Screen. (Same in all Versions S3DB5/SA7) ''Pokémon Jade'' Pokemon Jade is a hack of Sonic Adventure 7 made by the same company in 2001. In this version, the colors are a bit more detailed than Sonic Adventure 7, the music is rearranged, and you control Pikachu (The one from Pokemon Adventure is used.) The game crashes when you complete the first level due to a programming error making it impossible to complete the game. Pokemonjadecart.png|Pokemon Jade Cartridge Pokemonjadebackcover.png|Front and back of the manual 130312-234631.jpg|Another cartridge Pokemon Jade by Yong Yong (Game Boy Color)|Gameplay ''Pokémon Adventure'' Pokemon Adventure is quite similar to Jade. However, the storyboard at the beginning is different and the graphics for the levels and the enemies are completely new (although some are taken from other games that Makon Soft Studio have ported). IMG_20120930_002628-1.jpg|Pokémon Adventure in an official-style shell. pokeadventure_gb.JPG|Here's the typical version of the cartridge. pokemon03.jpg|This is pokemon adventure for gameboy color but this cart is blue Pokemon Adventures (bootleg) - Let's Play (full)|Gameplay GameShark Codes GameShark codes (works for SA7 and S3DB5), from Sonic Retro: Bugs *This game has a double-spike-hit bug, similar to the bug in early versions of Sonic the Hedgehog for the Mega Drive/Genesis (The bug involves hitting a set of spikes, bouncing and immediately hitting another set. The bugged versions will kill the player on the second hit despite the post-damage invincibility grace period. Fixed versions will not.) However, you can avoid this by using the Infinite Rings GameShark code. * On level 3 in S3DB5 and level 2 in SA7 there is another impossible jump unless you spin off the ledge twice (Once for when hit by crabmeat (If they're due to glitches) then another to pass by, but it must be made quickly). *In Pokemon Adventure, a glitch in level 2 makes a Mettaur and Koopa appear as enemies, and that a Mettaur would glitch up and spin around in level 3. Trivia *On the ending screen, there is a bizarre message that says "YONG YONG" right under the graphics. Its purpose is unknown but it was believed to be Makon Soft Studio's name until their real name was discovered within the ROM. *Some sprites are ripped from Sonic Triple Trouble and Sonic Chaos for the Game Gear. *All of the levels in Sonic 3D Blast 5 are considered to be acts of Green Hill Zone, even though they all take place in different settings. *The cutscene frames in the beginning of Sonic 3D Blast 5 are from the Sega Saturn version of Sonic 3D Blast. Category:Games Category:Game Boy games Category:Yong Yong Category:Platform games Category:Sonic games